Dragon Souls of Sheng
It has been over a decade after the atrocities of the Oni Emperor and his armies, But you can steel feel the scars that his long tyrannical rein. The world still heals from its wounds that he created in the pursuit of power. In his genocide of the draconic races of Lung dragon and the clans that rebelled against his might. Some of these dragons that were slain manage to astral travel there souls into the astral plane. It was said either the strong will power of all the combined consciousness of the Lung Dragons formed into entities, Or they were the only survivors of the Lung race that merged and meld into the elemental planes, each choosing one plane to make them harder to track by the Oni forces. Know as the Dragon Souls, these spiritual avatars of elemental force of nature have bonded to there corresponding season. Each dragon represents a season, element and habitat . They seem to be looking for a place to meld them selves into the material plane to the location they represent, needing the peoples blessing and a ritual to bind them together in a perfect harmony. Even the death of the Oni Emperor cannot stop the hunt for these spirit dragons, as one of his generals for his armies took up his task to hunt down the last remains of the dragons they hunted. This general became either curse or gifted into a monstrosity of a creature, A form in witch would aid him in the hunt for dragons. He became the very first of his line, The Tiger Dragons. As this form was greater then any Oni in his ranks, he is now referred to as the "Horoki, Oni Khan". As he soars threw the elemental planes hunting for these spiritual serpents, trying to stop them from binding them selves to the mortal world. Legend states that once all the Dragon Souls are bounded to this plane that they will form a new entity know as "Owari, Spirit King" that will guide the lost souls that fell to the Oni Emperor. Some survivors also believe when Owari is form that he will bring the back all the clans wiped out from the Oni Emperor himself. It is up to the actions of mortals of prime plane to aid these Spirit Dragons to help end the terror and tyranny left in the Oni Emperor's wake. Each of the elemental Dragon Souls have been in hiding on there represented plane for 99 years. After each of them hid together on astral plane after being slain by the Oni Emperor. After a year of fear of being hunted down and needing to regain there strength. They realize that they are easier for the oni forces hunting them down to be tracked being group together, they all fled to individual planes. Once there they regain some of there formal power as they began to adapt to there new and unfamiliar surroundings. There astral bodies became a vessel to the realm they survived on. * Aki, Dragon Soul of Autumn * Domains: Air*, Weather, Liberation * Fuyu, Dragon Soul of Winter * Domains: Water*, Travel, Knowledge * Haru, Dragon Soul of Spring * Domains: Plants*, Healing, Luck * Natsu, Dragon Soul of Summer * Domains: Fire*, Sun, Glory * Yoru, Dragon Soul of Night * Domains: Darkness*, Death, Void * Owari, the Spirit Emperor * Domains: Repose*, Protection, Rune, Ruin * Hokori, Oni Khan * Domains: War*, Destruction, Nobility